


Dark Elf

by Cirilla9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Consent Issues, Dark Magic, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Stalking, Terrifying Tolkien Week, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Eöl encounters Aredhel in the woods.Written for day 2 of ttw, for the prompt: stars hide your fires





	Dark Elf

**Author's Note:**

> "Stars, hide your fires;  
> Let not light see my black and deep desires"
> 
> ~William Shakespeare, Macbeth

The first time he saw her when he was returning from the one of his journeys. The flash of impeccable white among the dark wood. She stood at odds with the surroundings, her clothes were too fair. Her pale skin, ink black hair and grey eyes spoke of Noldorin origin. But she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

In that moment  Eöl decided he won’t rest until he’ll claim her.

He would have her upon the forest floor, he would take her against the trees, on the kitchen table, on the veranda of his cottage. He would make her truly his, submitted to his will. He will keep her locked inside the house as the most beautiful doll adorning his household.

She would be his most prized gem, a white brilliant kept into the casket, guarded from jealous eyes and eventual thieves. She would belong to him and him only.

He would possess her body and spirit alike.

Perhaps her Noldorin neck would be unwilling to bend at first but he will teach her obedience. He will become her one and only master which she’d worship on her knees. And when she’ll be a docile wife at last, she would bear him sons.

She would be living in his home and waiting for him, looking out for his return every day, when he’ll go to visit dwarves again. He will become her whole world. She won’t know anything but the sound of his voice and the sight of his face. He’d make sure of that.

She would be allowed to roam the woods but not to leave his dominion’s borders. He would cut her off her dirty Noldorin roots. He won’t let her meet the kinslayers nor to have contact with any Noldo until she’ll forget where she came from; until she’ll forget her language and her conquering ancestors.

***

He didn’t walk straight to her. He didn’t call out to her. He waived his charm around the woods instead, cast the confusing spell among the trees. The paths will tangle on her way, the branches will keep her from emerging into the light outside his realm. Every road she will take will turn until she’ll be led to his doorstep.

***

That night, upon hearing the uncertain call outside, Eöl marched out of his cottage. She was there, tired, breathing laboriously, a little frightened perhaps, but her eyes were blazing full of life.

\- Thank Valar someone is here! – she called to him in quenya. – If I didn’t know better I would have thought I wandered into the dominion of the Enemy. I could have sworn some black magic tricks were at work to make me loose myself in the forest. Will you let me spend the night in your house, good stranger? I have gold to pay.

Eöl smirked triumphantly in his mind, trying to keep his expression smooth and kind at the same time, despite conflicting feelings flooding him: annoyance at the usage of the cursed language by her and a satisfaction that she was caught in his web. Oh, she’d pay the prize for this overnight stay, she just haven’t realized how high yet.

Eöl asked her inside. The door locked behind them.

She didn’t know it yet but her fate was already sealed.


End file.
